Abstract/Project Summary Thanks to advances in antiretroviral therapy, the face of HIV and AIDS has been gradually and meaningfully transformed from a deadly disease, into a chronic condition that is managed with careful adherence to life-long treatment regimens. The need for improved drugs, with fewer side-effects, improved adherence and more favorable pharmacokinetics increases as the number of infected individuals on long-term therapy continues to rise. Importantly, the quest for an HIV cure continues to gain momentum as we learn more about viral reservoirs and mechanisms of viral persistence. HIV DART and Emerging Viruses is a biennial conference for physicians, clinicians, nurses, scientists and clinical researchers that will focus on the latest discoveries in these areas. Specific Aims: 1. Gather cross-disciplinary professionals such as clinicians, health care workers, researchers and basic scientists together in an interactive workshop setting to share and discuss the latest developments in the field of HIV and emerging viruses; 2. Facilitate the neutral and balanced exchange of scientific knowledge with regard to antiviral drug development, vaccine development, and recent progress in curative strategies; 3. Enhance the training of young scientists such as graduate students and post-doctoral fellows and provide increased opportunities for underrepresented scientists and health care workers through attendee scholarships. Educational Objectives: 1. Identify novel therapeutic agents and viral targets for HIV, retroviruses and other emerging viruses; 2. Understand HIV reservoirs and viral persistence; 3. Discuss novel remission, cure, and eradication strategies for HIV; 4. Discuss inflammation in the context of HIV infection, neuroAIDS and AIDS in geriatric and pediatric populations; 5. Understand drug metabolism and pharmacology and discuss improved formulations; 6. Discuss treatment access, treatment as prevention and the role of microbicides; 7. Discuss HIV treatment in the context of co-infection with Hepatitis B or hepatitis C virus; 8. Discuss recent advances in vaccine development and systems serology; 9. Discuss recent scientific discoveries with regard to emerging viral threats such as Ebola, Zika, chikungunya, dengue and yellow fever. Design & Methods: HIV DART and Emerging Viruses will take place in the United States of America over a 2.5 days period, at a location that is easily accessed by both national and international delegates. The program will include plenary lectures, oral abstract presentations, discussion panels and a debate. This ACCME-accredited program will provide ample time for formal and informal networking and discussion amongst the delegates during the poster session and meal breaks.